An imaging apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, forms an image on a print medium, such as paper, by applying ink to the print medium. The ink may be contained in one or more replaceable supply cartridges. Examples of such replaceable supply cartridges include a replaceable ink tank and an ink jet printhead cartridge. An ink jet printhead cartridge, for example, includes both an ink tank and an ink jet micro-fluid ejection device. In contrast, a replaceable ink tank does not include the micro-fluid ejection device, but rather, the micro-fluid ejection device forms part of a printhead assembly.
One such ink jet printer mounts a plurality of ink tanks, with each ink tank containing a supply of a particular color of ink, e.g., black, cyan, magenta, and yellow. Each ink tank is mounted to a micro-fluid ejection device that is separately mounted to the printhead carrier, and is commonly referred to as an on-carrier ink tank system. In an on-carrier ink tank system, the ink is transferred from the ink tank to the micro-fluid ejection device through as series of fluid interfaces, e.g., a felt ink retaining member located in the ink tank and a wick located on the printhead assembly.